Chromaggus
thumb|ChromaggusA two headed dog in Nefarian's service who resides in Blackwing Lair. Chromaggus Chromaggus is a boss in Blackwing Lair, right before Nefarian. One of the most challenging aspects to Chromaggus is the randomness of his abilities. As the name suggests (derived from "Chrome"), Chromaggus shimmers in various colours related to the palatte of his current abilities. The abilities are determined upon instance creation, and will only be reset with the instance timer. Abilities Breath Attacks Chromaggus' breaths are unique in that they do not only affect the front of Chromaggus, but hit everything within LoS of Chrommagus. Each new instance Chromaggus will randomly have two of 5 breath attacks. * Corrosive Acid Deals 1000 damage per tick, and reduces armor by 4500. * Ignite Flesh DoT which lasts for 1 minute. * Incinerate 4000 fire damage. * Time Lapse Stun for 6 seconds, reduces maximum hp to half. wipes some agro (not all!). You will need 2 tanks for this attack. You will need an offtank to gain a lot of agro and move out of line of sight right before time lapse. The rest of your raid will be IN line of sight. This way everyone gets a small amount of deagro and your offtank will pop to number one. Now have your offtank bring him back around to where the maintank is and continue. Its a good idea to have a healer to stay out of line of sight to heal the offtank. THIS BREATH WILL EFFECTIVELY HEAL YOU WHEN IT WEARS OFF. * Frost Burn 2000 damage. reduces attack speed by 80%. Burns mana. A breath is cast every 30 seconds, and the 2 breaths alternate. Brood Afflictions In addition to the two breaths, Chromaggus also has 5 Brood Afflictions. Unlike the breaths, Chromaggus always has all 5 Brood Afflcitions. Furthermore, everyone in the zone will be hit by these afflictions, regardless of LoS with Chromaggus: * Brood Affliction: Black (Curse) - Fire Damage increased by 100% * Brood Affliction: Red (Disease) - 50 damage/3s. Heals Chromaggus on death * Brood Affliction: Bronze - 4 second stun at random intervals for 10 minutes. Can be removed with Hourglass Sand * Brood Affliction: Blue (Magic) - Movement slowed by 70%. Casting speed reduced by 50%. 50 mana drained/s. * Brood Affliction: Green (Poison) - Healing reduced by 50%, 250 every 5 seconds. The Brood Afflictions can be dispelled (except Bronze, which requires Hourglass Sand). If any PC gains all 5 brood afflictions, they mutate into an elite Death Talon. If this happens, the mutated person can be sheeped or feared, but will remain a mob for the rest of the fight. Enrage and Frenzy Chromaggus Enrages at 20% health, and remains so until the rest of the fight. He also Frenzies not unlike Magmadar so Tranquilizing Shot is required. Shimmer Chromaggus' skin can "shimmer", changing his vulnerability to a particular school of magic. Strategy The Chromaggus fight is all about line of sight. There are several possible positions where he can be tanked effectively, the top of the circular ramp up to where Ebonroc and Flamegor patrol, the door to his own room and the top of the ramp up from the ground floor of the drake room (where the trash mobs are) Find somewhere that suits your raid and that you are happy with. As described above, Chromaggus has different breaths. This fight is a long one, and the trick to it is to move OOS when CTRA gives a breath warning. All other than the MT should move OOS. Healing should intensify on the MT during this period as he will be taking heavy damage from whichever breath Chrommagus uses. The breaths are cast alternately so once you know which breaths he is using you can prepare appropriately. During the fight Chromaggus will shimmer. This means his resistances have changed. He will become extremely vulnerable to one type of magic and extremely resistant to others allowing for a boost in dps (or allowing dps to slow for a time to allow tanks to keep ahead on aggro) The one difference to this tactic is the Time Lapse breath. Commonly called 'hard mode' Chromaggus, Time Lapse is a breath attack that stuns and clears aggro temporarily on all who are affected by it. The stun can be resisted, however Chromaggus will target the person highest on his aggro list who is not stunned. In order to deal with Timelapse the tactic in theory is simple, but in practice is harder. MT - Affected by every time lapse, after he recovers from the stun, Chromaggus should return to him Healers - In rotation should be afflicted by every other time lapse to ensure that their aggro atays below that of the offtanks DPS - Same as for healers, ensure that you are affected by occasional time lapses Off Tanks - Should Build as high a level of aggro as they can and then in turn run out of LoS on the Time Lapse warning. When Chromaggus casts time lapse, he should charge for the off tank who went OOS The Off tank should then reposition and tank him until time lapse wears off when the MT will take over again. A warlock can leave an imp on the ideal tank spot so that it is easy for the off tank and MT to get the positioning perfect. For all who can decurse, it is important to be on the ball due to the Brood Power debuffs as described above. It is vital that hunters keep tranquilising shot up on this boss as he hits like a train if in frenzy. World of Warcraft One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after Chromaggus. * See: Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore Media:Example.mp3